User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 4
join can i join PROJECT:Halo War? Here Am I, Called You HAve Yes?? What was it you wanted? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:08, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Rollback Hey RR, Any thoughts to giving me rollback rights in case any more vandalism pops up? :) Cheers, Manticore 15:01, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Hey!!!! Can i join any Rps that need guy Sapartans or are there none??? Spartan-079 21:31, 5 June 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki Background More users (including myself) dislike this new look. I think it would be better if it was plain black instead of plain white. Several others agree with me, such as Dragonclaws and Spartan-091. How would you feel about everything the same, except as black? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 15:22, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat First, I'd like to say I wouldn't be able to spell that if it wasn't in the news. Second, I'd just like to say...thanks I suppose. I was completely caught off guard by my promotion to...*copy paste*...bureaucrat and happened to notice it while scrolling through the news. Thanks :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:25, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I would like to join First Encounter RP I want to join the First Encounter RP, please! The namespace The namespace is now Halo Fanon. As you can see at the top.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:00, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :You sure-->Hmmm?--'H*bad (talk)' 03:09, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Apparently the staff changed the namespace, but now it's all screwy.... Catherine is checking it out.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:12, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Battlefront 2552 ...I might have accidentally switched them...I thought I set it for 3HP against inf and 1HP against vehicles... :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 13:42, 14 June 2007 (UTC) I'll be on IRC as much as I can. I am probably going to be gaming some BF2 as well, though. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:49, 16 June 2007 (UTC) I don't know. I'm rather busy today. However, later in the evening, I might be able to get on. Something like 03:00, 17 June 2007 (UTC) would probably be a garuntee (that's 2100 EST, if I'm not mistaken). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:43, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Code Problem It is only minor, but thre is a problemn with the coding that allows users to greet other users with their usernames (I greet someone on my user page by using the coding on the edit screen, and it will say the users name on the page). Instead of saying the name, it says (I am using the code right now, it should say your username). I asked Rotaretilbo, and he said to ask you. If you have more important things to sort out, then please do before doing this. If you don't know what to do, then don't worry about it. Thanks. User:Pious Inquisitor Can I be in Ghost? It says on the Ghost page you're excepting requests to be in Ghost. So can I be in Ghost? Cheers, Jolly W. Roberts Yep That will work. I think that would be a great idea for it. Thanks for doing this/that. Heh, this is probably confusing most users, if you are following along. :)(Don't say what it is.)--'H*bad (talk)' 22:42, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Typo I assume the background of this wiki contains yout fanfic text, so I will tell you that I noticed a typo in it. "alight" is incorrectly spelled "alit" in the text...its right in a place where I can see it when viewing any page. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 00:56, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Vandal Hi, I know you're an admin so I was wondering if you could ban a user from editing work on Halofanon. He isn't a logged in user and goes by the name of 195.146.231.225. If you want to see what he does to the pages (he does the same to all) have a look at the sandbox. I wrote him a message politely asking if he could tell me why he vandalised mine and a friend of mine's work, but after 3 days I have not recieved a reply. Please could you help. Thanks. Also, you told me to report on your progress about the code problem. Pious Inquisitor 16:35, 26 June 2007 (UTC) CAF --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I am not very good at explaining this you should ask Spartan G-23 but we are a group of people that write fanon and live in a NATO country. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC) RE:administrator list Well for starters the UNSC Chronicles is a new sister site of ours, because it is another fan site that has a few users, but could use some more. And the administrator list is just to show users who to ask if they have technical questions. Like css, js, etc. types of questions. It's just a little extra so that users don't go to a sysop, that may or may not know of what they are asking. Hope that helps, H*bad (talk) 03:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:04, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Ok we warned them just delete them Delete the rule breakers especially instalation 05 and 08 PLEASE!!! WE WARNED THEM TWICE!!! It's time to delete the suckers! Just do it! The Evil O'malley 18:24, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Hbad Sir, on his userpage he noted that he's leaving forever. Should he be demasked from admin? Also i just my cast off this morning, however, my finger still has lots of open wounds, etc on it (so i still can't really type yet). I have pics of my hand from today, i'll upload them somewhere so you can see what happened to me (if you want to see anyways, it's kind of torn up and bloody). :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 21:33, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :I've only got today to speak to you, as tomorrow i leave for my campus. All next week i'm helping out at a Summer Camp program, and right after i get back, i've got five (13 hour long) days of band camp (8am to 9pm). However, i'm free today. ::-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 15:12, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Here's a pic of my hand: Image:Donuthand.jpg It's not the prettiest thing, but you can't really see inside the gash from that angle, so it's not too bad. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 17:08, 28 July 2007 (UTC) RP Invite I would be honored if you'd come. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:53, 3 August 2007 (UTC) IM BAAAAACK! =D Hola RR im back! Grievous797 23:16, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ugh...... ChurchReborn 03:18, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon Multiplayer Map Question Are you and GPT the only ones that can make those, or can anyone do it. I'd like to know, because I really would like to put up some of my ideas. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:11, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Hi, new user Hi, I signed up to the website and it said I should come here. Site not safe? Recently on Halo Fanon my security network has been deflecting hundreds of attempted hacks while on this site. It's gotten really bothersome, as I can't do anything to stop them. I thought you should know about this, but I'm not sure if anyone else has this problem.